Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Rescuers of Fate
by Ice Blue Moon
Summary: Based on Mystery Dungeons:Red/Blue Rescue Team, a Torchic named Blaze teamed up with a Mudkip named Azure to help other Pokemon and find Blaze's lost memories. Rated T in case.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Rescuers of Fate**

**Chapter 1**

**Formation

* * *

**

Ugh… I hate this feeling.

I feel so weird and very not comforting. But I feel a nice breeze. Where am I anyway? I feel the soft grass around my body. Wait a minute! I thought I was lying on a tree? I must have fallen off.

"Hello? Are you awake?"

It's that voice again! After I was groaning in pain, that voice is always asking if I'm awake. Hm… I wonder who that voice is. Oh well, time to get up.

"Oh, it's good that you're awake!"

"Waah!" I yelled in surprise. Mudkips don't talk! This must have been my imagination.

"Why'd you yell?" The Mudkip asked in anger. Seriously, I must have startled it somehow. "Y'know, that's very rude of you!"

"Sorry." I mumbled. Where the heck am I? And why does this Mudkip talk? And most importantly, what happened to me? I turned into a Torchic!

"I'm glad you're awake, my name's Azure!" The Mudkip said. "How about you? What's your name?"

I wasn't actually listening to Azure. I was sooo lost in thought. Besides, why did I turn into a Torchic in the first place?

"Hello? You're pretty weird for a Torchic." Azure said annoyed.

I sighed. "Azure, I'm a human."

"Hahaha! You really made me believe that you are human! Hahaha!" "Azure laughed, rolling over the ground.

I frowned at Azure and sweatdropped. "Seriously, Azure. I'm a human, at least I was before."

"Oh, then why don't you tell me your name?" Azure said as he got up from the ground.

"My name…? That's right! My name is… Blaze!" I said cheerfully at Azure.

"Blaze? Okay, I'll remember it." Azure said. "You don't seem to be a bad person, at least."

Before I could say anything else, a cry came out of nowhere.

"Help! HELP!"

Azure and I looked to our left and saw a Butterfree coming in our way.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Butterfree?" Azure asked.

"Please help! My son, Skylar the Caterpie, he fell deep inside Tiny Woods after a sudden earthquake. I went to rescue him but wild Pokémon attacked me." Mrs. Butterfree whimpered.

"What? Wild Pokémon attacked you?" Azure exclaimed in disbelief. "Don't worry, Mrs. Butterfree. We'll rescue Skylar!"

Azure turned to me and said, "Blaze, will you team up with me?"

I stared at Azure in disbelief. What am I going to do? Should I team up with Azure or not? Hm… I guess I should team up with him since I don't have anything to do. "Count me in!"

Azure smiled at me and we raced down to Tiny Woods. Inside Tiny Woods, a lot of Wurmples and Pidgeys attacked me and Azure but luckily I managed to back them down with my Scratch attack.

"Huh? Why do I feel stronger?" I asked Azure.

"You must have leveled up to Lv. 7! Good job, you've learned Focus Energy!" Azure said happily.

Again, I sweatdropped at Azure's happy-go-lucky personality. I just rolled my eyes and catch up with him. On B3F, I wasn't actually looking because I accidentally tripped on an Exeggcute, which I've mistaken as rocks.

"Yikes!" I yelled as I tried to run away. But then again, I tripped on a rock, and no, it's not an Exeggcute. So I was cornered by an Exeggcute but luckily, Azure tackled that Exeggcute away from me.

"Thanks Azure." I said in relief. Azure just smiled at me and we continued our search for Skylar. When we arrived at B4F, we found a Caterpie, whimpering in fear.

"Mommy, where are you?" The Caterpie whimpered.

Azure and I approached the Caterpie and escorted him out of the forest. When we finally got to Mrs. Butterfree, the Caterpie, or should I say Skylar, rejoiced.

"Yay! Thank you for escorting me back to mommy!" Skylar said, hugging Mrs. Butterfree.

"Don't mention it; we love to help others in need!" Azure said cheerfully.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Mrs. Butterfree asked.

"My name's Azure and this is Blaze." Azure replied.

"Cool…" Skylar said. Azure and I sweatdropped and stared at Skylar.

_Uh, he's staring at me adoringly, _I thought. _But that doesn't matter, I feel glad!_

"Azure, Blaze, please accept this as a token of our appreciation." Mrs. Butterfree said and gave us an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry and a Rawst Berry. We thank Mrs. Butterfree and watched Mrs. Butterfree and Skylar walked away.

After they're gone, Azure turned to me and said, "I was really impressed by your skills at Tiny Woods."

I shrugged. "Well, it was nothing anyway."

"Tell you what, since you don't have a place to live come with me." Azure said and I followed him to a small hut around grassy field.

"Wow," I exclaimed. It was so cool that it makes me want to wag my tail! (If I had one, that is.)

"I see that your impress," Azure said. "I thought it was suitable for you and I was right. So, uh, can I ask you something?"

I nodded at Azure, still staring at the hut. Azure took a deep breath and said, "Will you form a rescue team with me?"

I stared at Azure at shock. I was completely recruited out of the blue! Should I form a rescue team with him or not? Hm… since I have nothing else to do, I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with him. And maybe I could discover a thing or two about myself. I nodded at Azure and he leap in joy.

"Great but, uh, what's our team name?" Azure asked.

I thought and thought and thought until an idea popped up from my mind. "Team Moonlight! That's it, Team Moonlight!"

Azure nodded. "Team Moonlight? That's a cool name! From here on out, we're Team Moonlight!"

I smiled bluntly at Azure and traded high-fives with him.

And that is how Azure and I started our adventure as a rescue team.


End file.
